


I'm Not In Love

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [42]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Realization, Songfic, Valentine's Day Fluff, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Jim Kirk has accused McCoy of having secret feelings for Spock.  Now McCoy is trying to figure out if Kirk is right.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/705459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'm Not In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A Belated Valentine's.

I’m not in love, McCoy thought. No, I’m not in love. 

Even if the song lyrics are telling me something entirely different!

I don't care how long now that damn song insists on repeating itself in my head after Kirk planted it there. I don't care if the song is considered to be one of the greatest love songs ever written, it doesn't have to assume it can take up permanent residence in the gray matter between my ears. Like I can't live without its melody constantly haunting me because I've suddenly gone gaga over a certain someone, or something stupid like that! It's not like I'm a hopelessly romantic person sighing for the first feeble signs of Spring or giddy because there's been overly optimistic reports of robins in the area!

And I don’t care what Jim Kirk thinks he’s figured out about what he considers to be erratic behavior from me! Being in love certainly is not the cause for it! And of all the people being the supposed “object of my affection!” Jim’s certainly off-base by saying it’s the Vulcan!

Imagine!

Me!

Being in love!

With Spock!

Spock! Mr. "Ice Water In My Veins And That's Just The Way I Want It" Spock! Spock?! That Spock?! As if anyone else in the universe could be as obstinate or as opinionated as the Spock I know! 

Him?!

Really?!

Come on!

Give me a break!

It's not that I'm a glutton for punishment! Or a masochist! Or desperate to have someone in his life! A person would have to be harboring some some sort of death wish to take that guy on and mean it!

The Vulcan?! Really?!

How could Jim even figure that?! It can't be because Spock and I are all that compatible with each other!

He and I can’t seem to draw a civil word from each other without causing World War III! And a lot of the time, I’m snarling and Spock is acting like he’s the cat that ate the cream when I know damn well he’s got nothing more to say. But he wants me to think he does, just to taunt me.

That’s Kirk’s definition of love?! Bickering and back-biting and baiting each other like we’ve got nothing better to do. Like we’re enjoying it!

Which, I suppose in some sort of perverted way, we are enjoying it. And we certainly seem to entertain Jim Kirk and divert him from whatever pressure he’s currently under. At least we’re doing something good for someone. But probably not for ourselves. Except, you know, for keeping each other company. Which, I guess, we are. Because it’s odd. When I’m not around him, I do miss the little green hobgoblin-- now that I think about it. 

Not that I’d ever admit that to him! Oh, no! Not me! And don't go thinking otherwise!

We get along like two ring-tailed raccoons fighting over the same ripe garbage can full of all sorts of delicious smells!

Of course, to be fair, there are the times that Spock and I back each other up. And that feels good, too, just knowing that someone has your back, even if he might not believe in the logic of your position. He still will allow you to maintain your position simply because it’s the right thing to do. He gets damn peculiar doing that, too, as if he’d defend me to the death. That’s kind of nice to have, too, now that I think about it. Hmm.

And we do seem to rescue each other on a more regular average than we do anyone else-- excepting Jim Kirk, of course. But somebody’s gotta keep that little hothead on track. Jim Kirk’s a damned fine man and a great leader and all that. But sometimes he does go off halfcocked without thinking things through. Man of action, but maybe not too careful about the little things, you know? And that’s where Spock and I come in. We have to mop up the rough spots that Kirk’s grandstanding path creates and take care of details that Kirk overlooked in his headlong plunge to whatever victory he was trying to achieve.

But I guess I wouldn’t want it any other way. We make a fine team, the three of us.

And that’s the way it should stay. Not splitting up into a couple and leaving Jim out in the cold.

McCoy smirked. As if Jim Kirk would ever be left out in the cold-- unless he just wanted some private time to himself. That had to be a coveted commodity for Kirk, McCoy realized. As popular as Kirk was with both sexes as a potential bed partner, his social calendar had to be full everyday... and night.

Not so for Spock and McCoy. If a lot of their off-duty hours got filled with personal entertainment, it probably happened because they chummed with Kirk. Left to their own devices, Spock and McCoy would probably sit in their quarters alone instead of making the effort to appear solo at some social gathering.

Hmm. Maybe he and Spock were more alike that he figured, McCoy decided. It was true, he decided, too, that he often felt a core of loneliness in Spock. He wondered if Spock felt the same loneliness in him and gravitated toward him because of it. That was kind of nice-- being there for each other. Like they really were buddies. Or something neat like that.

Or something.

Something.

Hmm.

Something like... friends.

Or... lovers?

Secret lovers?

Lovers so secret that they hadn't even realized it themselves?

?

?!

Hmm?

Why not?

Indeed, why not?!

A wistful, but happy smile gently curved along McCoy's lips as the truth slowly dawned on him, and a welcomed warmth flowed through him. It was like a tropical sun shining hot and true after a particularly hard winter. So needed. So wanted. And, oh, so, so very, very welcomed!

Oh, hell, he thought. I am in love!

And with the Vulcan.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the song "I'm Not In Love" by 10cc, a group which I do not represent, either. Nor do I own anything of the characters or storylines of Star Trek in any of its manifestations.


End file.
